Chasing Red
by CallMeDecaffeinated
Summary: The story of a swimmer who has fallen for his childhood friend. The story of a swimmer using his childhood friend's sister as a gateway to him. The story of a swimmer who finds love where he didn't look. Primarily (Haruka/Gou), a bit of (Haruka/Rin). Slight OOC. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the first chapter of this thing I decided to suddenly do.**

 **This story is primarily Gou/ Haruka, but still includes quite a bit of Rin/ Haruka.**

 **My aim is for an unnatural love story, and if the polls say yes to smut, I'll do it. If the majority is against it, I won't. I really just want to avoid soiling a weird romance, lol. And if there is smut, it isn't going to be very R-18. For some reason, this is the only anime where I'm not tempted to write a sex scene for, and I have NO CLUE WHY.**

 **Takes place after season one. No Season two. Bahumbug.**

 **Disclaimer: Any aspect of Free! does not belong to me, I am merely borrowing the characters legally and poking fun with them.**

* * *

His fists clenched. Breathing, haggard. Eyes cinched shut in desperation. Heart, racing a mile a minute. It was a familiar night, one he knew almost too well. _"Sleep."_ He ordered himself, willed himself. Futile, it deemed. His brawny calves kicked relentlessly at the covers, the ones condoning him to a world he was determined to find, though to no avail.

He couldn't fall back asleep. Not after that dream. Not after the burning image of red hair sweeping across his unconscious vision. He felt toyed with, tampered with a longing he knew unacceptable. His stupid brain was tempting him again, with the same reoccurring nuisances that kept him up on cold nights like these. Vibrant red hair, crooked, wickedly sharp grin.

He finally kicked off the covers, one hand darting up to swipe the side of his dampened forehead, the other gripping the ball of his knee as it bounced in an unknown anticipation. No, no way, he knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again. Not with his vivid imagination, coaxed in visions of unruly red waves gliding through an endless pool, the beholder sending a sly, pointed smile over his shoulder. A desire he knew he couldn't pursue.

Instead, he settled for roughly patting his cheek a few times, rising to his full stature, before quietly leaving his room and padding down the hall and out the door to welcome the cool world. His unruly black hair swept to the side, caught in a breeze, and he took a breath. And then another. A final one before bending his elbows and taking off down the street.

Aimlessly, bare feet slapped against the pavement, naked chest pierced with chills against the wind. He shivered. He didn't know why he was doing it. He didn't know many things, actually. Like the reason the same thing plagued him effortlessly and sent him falling into a fervent abyss. Why it was always the damn red-hair of his childhood teammate, latter rival, and current friend that woke him with a pained start. He felt something stir within him, cheeks flushing warmly in offense of spring's temperatures.

 _"There's no way I… Do I?"_ He shook his head. It was unacceptable. But it would explain the way he felt… His brain and heart weren't on speaking terms at the moment.

The raven-haired swimmer didn't stop until he was standing before his habitual place of thinking. He kicked off his plaid sleeping pants without hesitation, diving into the cold water in attempt to freeze over his heated body. Maybe he'd get caught, but he didn't ponder that then. It was always the water that came first in this one's mind.

Immediately, he felt rejuvenated, cleansed of his discerningly colorful imagination. His heart pounded against his ribcage as he soared to the bottom of the pool, collecting himself with arms wrapped around knees as his backside connected with the calloused concrete. He sat there, eyes pinched shut as he soaked up the silence, the calm of it loosening his shoulders in his sitting position. Peace. But he was only human, and after about thirty seconds, he retracted his legs enough to kick up and break surface for air. Damn. The feeling was nauseatingly great, despite the chill of the liquid consuming him. He swam around a bit, floating on his back, blue irises still hidden behind the water-dotted lids of his eyes. He breathed out coolly.

Occasionally, he turned over and rocketed off the walls, a dart stabbing through the chlorine, and gracefully glided just beneath the surface to another side.

Why was he there again? It seemed he often mindlessly leapt into pools, long as they had water. Deep down, there was a reason he did it. His heart piped up, saying it had something to do with the love of the sport. Then his brain countered with the idea that it had something to do with taking his mind of things. Possibly both.

He sighed, floating on his back again, allowing the ripples around him to fall flat. Then he saw it.

At first, it was a noise, a very quiet click he managed to pick up with his turned head. His eyes shot open, but his body stayed still. Had he been discovered? Blue orbs cast to the direction of the disruption. They then widened and his body went rigid.

 _Red._

The same red that haunted his dreams and made him feel how he knew he shouldn't. His mouth parted, tormenting thoughts that went to rest now alive and giving him goosebumps.

The club room door shut as quietly as it had opened. Red hair sashaying behind him as he turned away. But no. _They_ were not a _him_ or _he._

At better glance, the swimmer recognized the features of the club's manager; her tendrils cascaded down her jacket-donning back, the first he's seen aside from its usual ponytail.

She paid him no mind, and he figured she was just going to leave. He found himself unable to call out to her. What stopped him? Ah, it was the hair. He was immersed in the fiery locks, sinking deeper into the liquid void. Those beautiful waves that swayed in the breeze, just as they whipped around with decadence in the water. He shuddered, pain in his chest. _"But I can't…"_ The same words chanted to himself, over and over and over and… damn, his chest hurt.

"Haruka?!" Oh. She noticed him. Her wide eyes darted between his discarded sleep wear and his floating form. They were narrowed, but noticeably weary.

When she said his name, his conscience awakened and he swam to the edge. "Kou." He had to collect himself. Put on his mask. Hide his crumbling façade. She couldn't know what he thought of her brother.

He climbed out, disregarding her shock, momentary appreciation of his build, and then even more shock as he squeezed the ends of his tight swim shorts dry. Yeah, he wore them to bed too.

"Haru—what are you doing here?!" He peered at her with a sideways glance, back still hunched forward.

"I was swimming." Bluntly said, but it was his usual way of speech. Gou's hand slapped against her forehead.

"I saw that. But you're going to get a cold! The water isn't ready yet—"

"Why were you here?" The girl's lips tightened and she drew back at the question. Her cheeks flushed, and Haruka stood straight, his eyes searching hers curiously. He didn't have a clue.

She stammered over her thoughts briefly, and tightened her jacket around her torso. "I—I couldn't… sleep." Seemed that way, neither could he. He nodded knowingly. He didn't pry any more, but with the way she bit the inside of her cheek, eyes nervously flashing everywhere but to his, it almost made him want to. It was obvious she was hiding something.

"Me neither," He voiced, bending down to retrieve the wrinkled plaid bottoms. He should leave. It wasn't her fault, that's not why he felt the urge to up and go. In fact, he very much liked her presence. _"I shouldn't have even come out here in the first place."_ Haru felt frustrated with himself. Like before, he didn't know why. "I'm going home now."

"Haruka, wait!" The girl suddenly called out, halting his motion. He glanced back her way, an even more apparent blush tinting her cheeks, nearly matching the color of her hair. Her… hair…

"I—uh, be… safe…?" Wind caught the waves around her shoulders, elegantly flying. His eyes widened. Breathing hitched. Red flames blowing into the night… that beautiful hair. "Be s-safe on your way home!" It was as his dreams captured it. Like the images came straight from his confused mind, feelings conjured by it the same as how it felt waking from those deviously teasing visions. "I'll… I'llseeyoutomorrowbyebye!" She rushed past him, head tilted down.

Though he didn't hear what she said. And before he knew it, his palm was engulfed by the tempting flames, fingers smoothing through every tress before clasping its end gently. Arm extended to feel as much as possible. And she went stiff, stopping upon the capture. Gou stared straight ahead in unaltered surprise. She gulped.

Entranced, the beautiful waves drifted from his pruned fingers, and not a moment went by when he stepped forward, _so close,_ and wrapped them around the silk-like strands again, and again. She shuddered under his touch. Her cheeks, ablaze. Lips parting in a sigh.

The fragrant flood of crimson beset his sense. He wasn't thinking clearly. Intoxicated.

And then, they were gone, and Gou was sprinting away, down the street and out of sight, red hair a soaring mass behind her as she clasped a hand over her lips, refusing to look back.

Haruka watched the familiar tendrils disappear from sight, disappointment filling him. It was so nice, to be able to act on his emotions. To touch the hair that rendered his chest filled with uncertainty and head racked with questions.

There was no doubt now. He certainly was in love. In love with those rose-colored locks. In love with his childhood teammate, latter rival, current friend.

He was in love with Rin.

* * *

 **Reviews are wholeheartedly appreciated, but please, no flames. I'm still relatively young in writing years, and I know there is a lot to improve on. Kind feedback is welcomed :).**

 **Until next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, this story is primarily Gou/Haru! I do not want to get your hopes up if you are aiming for a Rin/Haru! Though, to be honest, there will be plenty of Rin/Haru scenes in case you want to stick along for the ride.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **any characters or plot from Free! Iwatobi Swim Club.**

* * *

Gou was late to practice the next day. She stumbled through the gate door exhaustedly, earning concerned looks from some of the guys. Silently, she made for the club room, entering without acknowledging the others' presence. The team looked to each other in question.

"You think someone broke her heart?" Nagisa quipped, hands cupping his cheeks in sympathy.

"No, it must be that time of month for her." Rei then offered, a look of disgust crossing his features.

"Now, let's not jump to conclusions, she's probably just having a bad day. Knowing Gou, she'd want us to continue with practice with or without her." Mother goose Makoto patted the younger teammates' shoulders before joining Haru in the water.

Several minutes passed before the club room door opened and out came the girl in question. She wore her usual athletic garb and ponytail, loose hold on the clipboard in hand. The swimmers decided after stretching they'd leave her alone, but that didn't stop the curious eyes of Nagisa and Rei from peeking over the surface of the water and watching her from afar.

"I'm gonna go ask her." Before Rei could interject, the blonde boy excitedly dove under and swooped up at the wall where Gou stood.

"Hey Gou, what's wrong with you?" His pink orbs flashed innocently, and Rei clapped his hand over his face.

In turn, she merely looked down at him through baggy eyes and sighed. Something was seriously amiss; Nagisa knew better than anyone she would've already been on his case about mispronouncing her name.

"I'm okay, just get in a lane and practice leg extension on the breaststroke." Her voice was dull, an unmistakable contrast from her usual lively, sweet tones. Nagisa didn't have any of it, though. He pouted slightly, crossing his arms over his chest in a rebellious manner that hardly worked for someone of his stature.

"I won't do it until you tell me what's wrong, _Gou_!" At this point, the rest of the parties in the pool ceased their workings and watched on. Rei crossed the lanes, aiming to persuade Nagisa out of his attempt to snoop into the girl's life, but he didn't make it in time; Nagisa suddenly leapt from the pool, like a little blonde ninja, and grabbed ahold of Gou's torso.

The rest of the guys watched in horror as she came down with him and unceremoniously crashed into the water, limbs and clipboard flying every which direction. "Nagisa!" Rei scolded, clambering over. Only seconds had passed when the two emerged to the surface, the blonde giggling foolishly and the redhead coughing in spurts.

"What the hell!?" She cried out, launching herself from his grasp, fingertips griping at the wall as she lifted her body. She kicked herself free from the liquid's swallowing pull, lips quivering and eyes watering, a freshly hot blush gracing her features. "What the hell Nagisa?!"

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, grinning from ear to ear as if he didn't notice she'd not taken his doing lightly. "Well, you looked like you needed to have a little fun so I—"

"Don't you get it?!" She suddenly shouted, struggling to her feet as her clothing dripped unconventionally. Her lips were in a tight frown as her head lifted, hot tears brimming on the cliff of her darkened irises. "Doesn't anyone know when to leave me alone!?" With that, she spun around and tore into the club room, the boys staring wide-eyed after her.

"Nagisa—why did you do that?!" Rei spat to his shorter friend, coming from behind him after the initial shock wore off.

"I just… wanted to make her happy." He was about ready to reprimand the blonde, but upon seeing his dejected expression, the taller of the two merely sighed.

At the opposite end of the pool, Makoto breathed out heavily as he regarded the exchange, sending Haru a troubled look. But Haru was zoned out, brilliant blue eyes trained on the closed doors of the club room, where a sorrowful girl was undressing with tears in her eyes. The way the water soaked her raspberry tendrils, clinging to her neck and shoulders the same way a certain brother's hair did. Haru gulped, transfixed on the thought.

"I think I'm going to go talk with her," Makoto announced, breaking the raven-haired teen from his stupor. Then, the olive-haired swimmer moved to climb the wall, but not before a spongey palm was on his shoulder and Haru declared he would go instead. The need to see her hair again, _his_ hair.

* * *

He didn't bother knocking. It wasn't like him to. Upon the intrusion, Gou went wide-eyed and tightened her towel around her. "Haru?!" She blushed furiously, backing into the wall. He didn't answer, eyes concentrated on the silky strands swirling behind her, her ponytail forgotten. This hair. He's been in love with it the majority of his life. It's caused him to feel things he'd never felt before.

Gou's body heated with every step towards her, lips quivering anxiously as he approached. She undeniably liked him. But he didn't need to know that, not yet at least. And even if she was obvious about it, she knew in her heart he was oblivious. Or didn't have a care in the world.

She gulped loudly, his hand resting atop her head and stroking the wisps of waves in a manner she didn't think he of all people were capable of. "Haru?" Her breathing stopped and she dare look at him.

The girl found herself being consumed by a frightening pleasure from his calloused fingers, shoulders going slack as she relished in the feel. "Haru…?" She cooed quietly, wondering if he was actually listening. It didn't seem so.

His temptation gave in and he brought her strawberry locks to his nose, earning wide-eyes from the beholder. It smelled just as it looked, fruity, even after being doused in chlorine. He savored it.

Savored it.

"Rin…"

Savored it until her little, smooth palm was rested on his masculine chest. Then he awoke from the dreamy oblivion, because that hand was _too_ soft, and did _not_ belong to her brother; his were as scaly and rough as Haru's, crafted by the years of gripping pool concrete.

When he met her ruby eyes, they were filled with a new kind of tear, and he backed away slightly in shock. Why had he done it again? This was not Rin, this was Gou. _"I'm losing my control."_

"You just said… Rin." She voiced so very quietly, distressed. She found herself embarrassed, puzzled, and angered at the same time, the latter more so the rest as she took livid, slow steps toward him. Of course he didn't like her. He liked her brother. It made immediate sense, and she cried out, an agonizing wail of defeat as she faced away and a mass of tears rolled down her cold cheeks.

"Just because my brother is visiting Australia for break doesn't mean you can pretend I'm him! Do you know what I've been through trying to make myself realize I shouldn't be in love with you!?" Her hand clasped tightly over her mouth as she wracked with a sudden choked sob.

Haruka felt a pain in his chest, watching her body jitter. She was in love with him?

He hadn't meant to hurt her. He hadn't even realized what he said, and now, a swarm of regret filled him, and he reached out for her shoulder.

She shook him away ferociously, refusing to look him in the eye. After uttering a quiet, heart-wrenching "go away", Gou fell to her knees, wrapping her nimble arms around them as Haru blankly stared at her. Then, he did as told, leaving with only his silence and a glance over his shoulder.

He knew he made a very, very big mistake.

* * *

 **And here's the tension! I'm only aiming for this story to be five or six chapters, so the plot will be relatively simple.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, and please leave a review if you have the time! KIND FEEDBACK- NO FLAMES PLEASE.**

 **Next Chapter: The Return of Rin.**

 **Bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM A THOUSAND YEARS LATE AND I APOLOGIZE . . .**

 **Gets a little steamy here for all you Rin/Haru fans ;)**

 **Disclaimer: FREE FREAKING ISN'T MINE OKAY GOSH.**

* * *

Haru blinked, coming to from his blank focus on the spot in the corner of his desk. Rin was back from his trip. Haru should have been delighted, though upon seeing the boisterous red-head's return bearing various Australian souvenirs, he was only capable of uneasiness. He noiselessly sighed, eyes peering over to where Makoto doodled in his notebook the next seat over.

After Gou's confrontation and… confession… the raven-haired swimmer was unclear of a solution—if a solution was, at all, dire. He had never known these feelings, or these quarrels, or these angst-ridden turn of events. Leave it to the shoujo manga, he opted, eyes always training back to anything resembling water or red hair. But those were the two things that made him experience these new _divine_ qualities of being a teenage swimmer with attractive male friends and a cute manager.

He couldn't ignore his problem, and he wasn't certain of facing it either. Where to face it, how… if it needed to involve a pool or not. Approaching it was tricky, so he didn't. Instead, he allowed himself to give into the luxury of having a wise best friend, and inquired to Makoto one breezy blue day.

"I kind of knew about your thing with Rin, but Gou was a definite surprise." Haru blinked, staring at a lone cricket waltzing across the rooftop's cement.

"I hurt Gou. I don't know what to do." His voice was toneless, though the words were dry in his throat. Makoto quirked his lip in response, pondering silently as he did a once-over of his troubled friend.

"I would apologize to her, at least. But Haru…?"

"Hm?"

Makoto leaned forward, inching slightly closer to the shorter teen, legs crossed as his voice went to a whisper. "Do you like Gou?"

The answer to his question was prominent through the widening of vivid blue orbs. Makoto had only seen that expression a few times before, and Haru had no need to respond, for it was obvious he hit the nail on the head. "Then who will it be… for the sake of being your best friend, I think you need to choose who you like more. But, you'll have my full support along the way." Makoto offered a sympathetic smile, patting the other teen's shoulder before falling silent.

Since then, Haru faced internal turmoil. It had been over a month since Rin's return, and Gou didn't appear to be avoiding him. Actually, she treated him as usual, though they were never the pair for a sociable, casual conversation in the first place. She'd treat him as a member of the swim club, being the manager. Which made sense; Gou was always affirmative and strong, pushing through her own despair to mask the saddened look she gave every time Haru was in sight.

To her, it was a dubious unrequited love. She could only count the minutes pass by every time club was in session and she was attempting to forgo her tearing heart. Time to get over it. That's what she always thought, and just when she was prepared to climb the pedestal and scream to the world she had pushed the longing for him into the past, he'd cross her line of sight and she'd fall back down again.

"Haru, some of the Samezuka boys want to go to town tomorrow night. You wanna bring Makoto and the others to come with?" It was just another joint swim practice. It should've been, at least, if a certain raven-haired swimmer could focus solely on how awesome water was instead of the conflicting thoughts swarming his brain. Being reunited with Rin after concluding how he felt for him was a kick; every time the red-head stood by his side to engage in their usual friendly chatter, Haru's stomach lurched, and he'd have to recollect himself, making sure he was positive it was love he felt.

Rin waved a hand in front of his face, bending forward to catch the attention of the other swimmer, who in turn, peered away from the glistening pool's water to meet his ruby eyes.

"Oh…" He thought it over, one half of his heart lurching forward as the other hesitated. His blue orbs drifted to where Gou Matsuoka stood, a concerning hue pasted to her cheeks as she watched the two out of the corner of her eye at the other end of the pool. As soon as she saw his gaze, she swiveled on her feet, clipboard nearly falling from her trembling fingers as she made for where Nagisa was happily chatting with Rei.

"Haru?"

"We'll go." He said, not quite looking at his taller companion, but watching the trail of fire sway behind the girl afar.

* * *

The two groups had agreed to meet for Karaoke, in which Nagisa insisted upon until everyone gave in to his pesky-cute puppy eye.

"Rei! You're going to do a duet with me, right?" He beamed joyously, prodding at the blunette's cheek until he was shooed away.

"Never in my life, nor the one after it." Haru stared ahead as they all walked into their reserved room, the rest laughing at the bickering duo.

A short while passed, Haru silent, Makoto at his left and Rin at his right. He stifled his emotions, watching the lyrics flash on the screen as some of the Samezuka boys boisterously clapped each other on the back while nearly screaming a Whitney Houston song.

At the close of the act, there was a hearty, friendly applause, and someone questioning whose turn it was. Then, the door opened, and as if his life _had_ become a shoujo manga, Gou Matsuoka entered almost shyly.

"GOU!" Nagisa flew from the booth and embraced the blushing girl, the onlookers staring in surprise as Haru's orbs lingered on the newly braided bunch of tendrils slung over her narrow shoulder. He gulped, fingers clenching reflexively at his side. Makoto quirked his lip at the sight, a small smile forming as he observed. And then there was Rin, who rose and scolded the girl in a brotherly manner.

"I told you if you weren't feeling well you shouldn't come!" He pressed a concerned palm to her forehead, sighing before holding her by the shoulders to look into her eyes. "You still have a small fever, are you sure you want to be here?"

 _That's right_ , Haru thought. He recalled Gou's declination earlier towards Nagisa's flamboyant invite, saying she'd needed to rest. He gulped, teeth clenching.

"I'm fine, Rin. Nagisa was texting me the whole time, and he finally persuaded me. Besides, I do feel a lot better now." She glanced Haru's way for a fraction of a second, then pushed passed her brother. Much to Haru's dismay, she sat in the other booth, alongside Rei, Nagisa, and three of Rin's teammates. His eyes narrowed, and Makoto, having watched his closest friend through the exchange, left a heavy palm clapped against his back, smiling his way. He knew jealousy when he saw it, though Haru only reverted back to his expressionless form afterward.

"I'm going to the bathroom." He actually just needed air and silence. With a side of water. Makoto's lips turned down, but he understood, nodding as Haru excused himself.

However, both Matsuokas watched him go, but only one followed him out shortly afterward, Makoto's eyes widening. _I wonder what that's about._

Gou heaved a sigh, falling back into the cushion. Of course Rin would go after him. The tall boy chasing after his midnight lover. She knew she couldn't always compare her life to a shoujo manga, but at the moment, she knew Rin had taken the bait too. She could see that look in his eyes. The determination. She then looked at Makoto, who was gazing her way sympathetically. _He must know everything._ She suddenly smiled. _I'll be okay,_ but he wasn't convinced.

"Gou! Sing a song with me!" She pressed a finger to her temple, rubbing it gently before nodding. She'd do it. She'd have a good time. Nagisa squealed with excitement, pulling her stumbly legs to stand in front of the karaoke screen. Yeah, she'd forget about her fever. She'd forget that the man she loved was currently with the one _he_ loved.

* * *

"Haru?" Rin poked his head into the restroom, and Haru's eyes widened. He peered into the mirror before him, the reflection revealing and confirming it was who he thought it was. All he could do was gulp, hands absently scrubbing under the stream of water in the sink. Rin grinned, entering the room fully. "Having fun?"

Haru looked away, the twinkle in his friend's eyes almost too much to bear. Rin then frowned in the silence, coming behind the black-haired teen. Haru gulped sharply at the sudden proximity, hand slamming down to cease the sink as he whipped around, Rin's arms immediately flying to either side of the clueless boy. He trapped him against the counter, and Haru held his breath, eyes wide as the red-head closed in on him. "You've been quieter than usual tonight. Something on your mind?"

Haru's thoughts were scattered and shambled, a tight feeling in his chest. He felt like he couldn't breathe. But this is what he wanted, right? To be closer to Rin?

Rin grinned maliciously, a devious glint in his crimson orbs, sharp teeth glistening like moonlight.

Then, he closed the distance, firmly pressing his lips against Haru's feverishly, hastily. He slammed the other teen further against the counter, pulling away to say, "I know you've always liked me Haru". Shock, disbelief, and overwhelming amount of it too, Haru could only forget how to think. He was motionless, and when the pieces were together, and Rin was back to gnawing gently on his stilled lips, he raised his hand, pressing against the taller of the two's chest. He pushed away. Because it wasn't right. He had lied to himself. Rin wasn't the one he wanted to do this with. Not anymore at least.

"I did like you." Haru announced after Rin had caught the memo and backed away, catching his breath. "But this isn't right anym—"

"Rin! Haru!" The door flew open. Both bathroom inhabitants jumped at the intrusion. There, both Rei and Nagisa were panting, wide-eyed, as if horrified. Concern filled the older swimmers. They rushed in, immediately running up to Rin, and Nagisa cried out.

"We need help! It's Gou!"

* * *

 **Yeah, you'd better be dangling from that cliff!**

 **(cliffhanger joke haha funny very good writer)**

 **Please review!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I know, folks, it's been a million years.**

 **Whoops, guess I take too many responsibilities at school D:**

 **Eh, it's never stopped me, just delayed me. Haha, Here is the final chapter to Chasing Red.**

 **Disclaimer: Haru should be mine, as should Rin, Makoto needs to be mine, but oh fuck, I'm only non-fiction.**

* * *

She'd collapsed, suddenly, during the middle of the second chorus, flaming hair fanned beneath her as an all too relaxed expression clouded her features. She was not drunk, though she was burning and dizzy, and unconsciousness claimed her without hesitation.

The first to move to her aid was the trusty Makoto. He swept her head into his lap, raising her from the harsh flooring, his jade orbs pooling with concern. At one point the music was paused, and the boys surrounded her, Makoto protectively shielding her from their intrusive proximities, to give her space. Rei dragged the worry-eyed Nagisa by his collar out of the door, scrambling down the hall for help.

Not a minute after they passed, and Makoto had moved the limp manager to one of the couches, Rin and Haru busted through the door, breath haggard like they'd run for miles.

"Gou!" Rin called, shoving few of his teammates out of the way to be by her side. He grabbed a hold of her shoulders, shaking them as to summon her from her slumber, but she only lolled her head to and fro, swaying from the motions. Makoto's large hand ceased the brother's frantic brotherly actions, shaking his head as to say it would make it worse.

"Her fever is back." He retrieved a hand from the nimble girl's forehead, urging with his concerned eyes the older brother calm down.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Nagisa questioned, being held firmly in place by Rei.

"She just needs to go home and rest. Gou wouldn't want us worrying about her." Makoto smiled in reassurance, and Rin heaved a breath, raising to back away.

Behind them all, Haru stood, stiff-lipped. He was clenching his fists, and little did he know why he was so angry. Perhaps because Gou was being stupid, and sided on attending even through her fever. _Stupid._ He relaxed a bit when the rest of the boys reproached, shunned by Rin to clear the space.

A quiet few moments passed as they discussed the current plan of action, but the raven-haired swimmer was only half-listening. At this point, he was thinking back to what had occurred between he and the male Matsuoka. Heart clenching painfully. Why? Why did something he thought he'd favored so much feel so abstract and abnormal?

He turned away from his aimless stare into the paused screen of lyrics, eyes mindlessly scanning and rescanning the lines of a peppy, up-beat song. Instead, he looked to where Gou was, knees tucked slightly, body twisted, forearms above her head as though she was reaching for something that wasn't there.

 _She looks so uncomfortable._ Then he was uncomfortable. He crossed the floor silently, standing before her. He reached forward, knees bending until he was at her level, and fingered a stray strand of her fiery hair before tucking it behind her ear. Rin looked over at some point, and so did Makoto, who smiled at the unnatural behavior displayed by his closest friend. "We'll take her in Sato's car, and the rest of us will wait until Nagisa's mom gets here." It was Rei who concluded the discussion, and the group shared a nod of affirmation. Though…

"Haru!?" They all directed their attention to where said teenager was lifting the girl carefully into his arms.

"I'm taking her."

"Well, we can see that!" Rei exclaimed, Nagisa pushing forward to follow him out of the room.

"Nagisa, stay here. Makoto and I will go. Sato's car only holds five." The blonde pouted, but moved back to where Rei stood, arms crossed. He bid Gou a get well, though she didn't hear, and watched with the rest as Makoto, Rin, and Sato left after them.

* * *

She awoke hours later with one person at her side. He noiselessly slept in a chair pulled next to her bed. She smiled.

* * *

During the car ride, Haru continuously shot looks to his left, where he'd let the girl's head fall comfortably onto his shoulder after that last turn. On his right, Rin was watching _him._ Because, he realized, he'd been too late to confront his feelings. Nanase had moved on, moved on to Rin's own _sister._ The thought piqued a curious frustration and wave of jealously inside of him.

Though, he knew of Gou's feelings as well… maybe he wasn't playing fair. Maybe it was regret that was stirring inside of him because he pursued Haru even after knowing who he was to Gou.

He sighed, turning to peer out the window, tuning in to what Sato and Makoto spoke of in the front seats.

When they arrived at the Matsuoka flat, a white moon peaked in the center of the sky. Haru wordlessly hooked his arms around the thin girl, propping her head against his shoulder again, though, this time carrying her into the residence. He found her bedroom without guidance, as Rin followed closely and the two others trailed a distance away.

Her room had changed since they were all kids, going from light pinks to a sultry white, black, and turquoise theme. He didn't look around too much, just managing to get her settled into her bed, white plushy blanket tucked to her chin. Her feet still dangled off the edge, and Haru shot an acknowledging glance to Rin before peeling her sneakers off and placing them on the carpet.

Then, he pulled the computer chair from her desk, swiveled it up to her side, and sat still. One more glance towards Rin, who felt another tug of jealousy within him, and he'd made his presence known; he would not leave this girl's side.

Rin merely sighed, as if giving in to the fact it was not he the raven-haired boy loved, and cracked a knowing smile.

"Be good to her. Just like this. And she won't stop loving you." With that, he turned away, and met with Sato and Makoto at the end of the hall. He didn't so much as announce his departure, but Haru knew they'd left when the front door was closed.

He directed his attention to the sleeping girl, blue eyes fanning over her restful form with a care he'd not known before.

The swimmer briefly wondered why Rin would trust him to his sister's aid, especially being alone in the room, alone in the house. Her parents were clearly not home, but he shook that from his thoughts, her head gently swaying to the side as she turned.

Then, he kissed the skin of her forehead, revealed in the deterred state of her hair. Why? He had no clue. His lips lingered there for a moment, and he softly inhaled the strawberry aroma of her hairline. Her fever remained, though she seemed much more comfortable now being in her bed, so he pulled away and watched over her.

* * *

Gou righted herself, freeing her fingers from his loosely clasped palm before wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders, letting her chin in the crook of his neck, and urging his sleepy body into the bed. She smiled when he became slightly responsive, joining her comfortably as she shimmied the covers over he as well.

"Thank you." She whispered into his ear, his eyes tired but open. He didn't respond with any more than a subtle nod, but she grinned at his acceptance as she moved herself into his arms.

After a moment of silence, Gou wondered if he'd fallen back asleep and whether or not he was actually aware of what he was doing, she felt the muscles of his arms tighten around her, his face pleasingly buried into her wavy red locks.

* * *

 _fin_

* * *

 **GUYS I JUST FINISHED A STORY OMG**

 **AND IT'S MORE THAN ONE CHAPTER**

 **:D!**

 **Haha, thanks so much for reading, once again I do so apologize grandly for my late update.**

 **You know, I'm not usually satisfied with the way I end things, like there needs to be something more. But here, I think I did relatively well. Haru's probably a bit OOC, but I think we can all agree a romance/drama starring him probably wouldn't even so much as include real he know what kissing is? What a guy.**

 **Anyways, three cheers- or four, you little rebel- to the reviewers!:**

 **~ Erika Peterson**

 **~Guest (Whomever you may be)**

 **~aiko1991**

 **You guys rock harder than Metallica, so keep being awesome.**

 **I'll be doing two more Free! stories so far, probably several more, just gotta do the layouts for them too, haha. One's Makoto/OC, which I'll begin within a month, and the other's a Rin/OC, 'cause not everyone is gay, they're all just flaming bisexuals.**

 **Until then, stay tuned my loves!**


End file.
